1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank and radiator layout structure for a saddle type vehicle having a center tunnel provided between left and right step floors.
2. Description of Related Art
As a saddle type vehicle having a pair of left and right step floors on which to put the driver's feet, there has been known one wherein a center tunnel is provided between the left and right step floors, a fuel tank is disposed in the center tunnel, and a radiator for cooling an engine is disposed forwardly of the fuel tank (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-213520).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-213520, if the space between the fuel tank and the radiator is broad, the quantity of exhaust air from the radiator is increased and cooling efficiency is enhanced accordingly. When the radiator is disposed at a position spaced forwardly from the fuel tank in order to broaden the space, the front wheel is also moved forward, leading to an enlarged vehicle size.